


Take the Wheel

by drama_llama



Series: Bellarke One-Shots [5]
Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9123718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drama_llama/pseuds/drama_llama
Summary: The delinquents go on a road trip, but when Bellamy is being stubborn it's up to Clarke to step in.





	

A road trip was not what Bellamy planned to be doing with his summer, especially not with Octavia’s friends. Although he got along really well with Murphy and Miller, who he would consider his friends, he wasn’t too sure about the rest of the “delinquents” (the name Jasper had given them). Monty was too sweet to not be liked, sure, and Raven matched his sarcastic wit perfectly, but they were just so _young_. Then there was the Princess. His arch nemesis. The pain in his ass. The love of his life. Not that she knew that. Clarke challenged him at every turn, she was the smartest person he knew (which was saying something, because he knew Raven), and she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She was the Psyche to his Eros, his Juliet to his Romeo, she was his everything. And he never, ever, _ever_ , in a million years would he tell her that, no matter how much his sister, her friends, his friends and his mother told him to. It just wasn’t going to happen.

He wasn’t sure which one of their friends rented the atrocious minivan that he was now sitting in the driver’s seat of, but it was disgusting. It was the ugliest damn car he’d ever seen. Once Octavia was in and settled (in the back, waiting for him to pick up Jasper and Monty) he drove off, first to Jasper’s, who lived on the next street, then Monty’s who lived a couple of doors down from him. The three of them were practically vibrating with excitement, whispering and giggling together like small children. He then picked up Raven, who got in the back, punched his arm, then flopped down into one of the seats. She proceeded to then criticise everything about the minivan, and Bellamy’s driving until he picked up Murphy, who was her favourite victim. After Miller, Harper, Munroe and Wells had been picked up, it was just Clarke he had to go and get. The group became aware of this so, naturally, they began to tease him.

“On our way to pick up Mrs Blake, are we?” Taunted Murphy, laughing at his own joke.

“Remember, your sister is in the car, Bellamy, so no graphic displays of affection please…. if you know what I mean.” Called Raven, to which Wells and Octavia cried “ _ew_ ”. Bellamy just rolled his eyes, used to this “affectionate” ribbing when it came to the subject of Clarke. The teasing stopped when they reached Clarke’s house. She was waiting outside, bag lying next to her on the ground. She beamed when she noticed the minivan, and picked her bag up and ran down the steps of her house. She hopped into the front passenger seat, conveniently left vacant by everyone else.

“Hey guys!” She called back to her friends, then turned to face Bellamy. “Hi Bell.” He smiled at her.

“Hi Princess. You ready to put up with me for a month?” He joked, and she rolled her eyes in response.

“I’ve had to put up with you for six years now, Bell, this won’t be much different.” She retorted, smiling so brightly that Bellamy forgot to respond, choosing instead to stare at her. After a few seconds, she looked at him questioningly. “Have I actually made the mighty Bellamy Blake speechless?” She teased, smirking at him.

“No… it’s just that my response to that would have been so severe you never would have recovered. I wouldn’t want to do that.” 

“Yeah whatever, old man. I know you’re lying.” 

Bellamy drove for 16 hours, only stopping whenever someone – usually Jasper – needed the toilet or food. He was beginning to feel drowsy, and the sheer amount of energy drinks and crappy shop-bought coffee seemed to be helping. He knew he needed to pull over and get some rest, or get someone else to drive, but he felt that doing that would somehow be admitting defeat and showing weakness, so he wasn’t about to do that. When he yawned for about the thirtieth time in less than a minute, Clarke spoke.

“Pull over, let me drive for a while.”

“I’m fine, Princess.” He said between yawns. She raised an eyebrow at him.

“God, you’re so stubborn. Pull over. You need to sleep or else you’ll kill all of us. Is that what you want? No, didn’t think so, so just let me drive, okay? You can drive when you’ve rested.” She argued, her voice soft. He sighed and pulled into the next passing place, knowing that there was no point in arguing with her. He slid out of the van and stretched, his back cracking loud enough to make him wince. Clarke walked around to his side of the van and stopped in front of him. He smiled at her sheepishly and stepped aside to let her in.

“I’m sorry for being an idiot.” He apologised.

“And stubborn. Don’t forget stubborn.” She said jokingly, a soft smile on her face. He smiled back and pushed flyaway strands of hair from her face. 

“Shut up, Princess.” He whispered, then brushed their lips together in a chaste kiss. He was going to pull away, but Clarke grabbed both sides of his face and pulled him back, deepening their kiss. They jumped apart when they heard a high-pitched shriek accompanied by a slightly deeper cry. Octavia and Jasper threw themselves out of the van, the latter landing on top of the former. 

“You two were kissing!” Octavia cried, her eyes shining and her mouth in an ear-splitting grin. Bellamy sighed.

“Yes, Octavia.”

“So, you guys are, like, together now?” Asked Jasper, rolling off Octavia and looking up at them hopefully. Bellamy and Clarke looked at each other, both blushing slightly.

“I – um…Bellamy?” Clarke stuttered, her blush becoming deeper. He looked at her for a moment before facing the hopeful faces of his sister and Jasper.

“Yes. Yes, we are…. If that’s okay with you?” He looked at Clarke, who nodded enthusiastically, her smile growing. He looked at her for a moment, until, naturally, the moment was interrupted by one of their pain-in-the-ass friends.

“Okay lovebirds, break it up. Leave the shenanigans for when there aren’t any innocent eyes around!” Raven yelled from the inside. Bellamy and Clarke rolled their eyes but got back into the van, only now they held hands in the middle of the front seats. 

Bellamy went to sleep happy.


End file.
